


Not 8roken, Just 8ent

by shippingdragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kanaya - Freeform, Sadstuck, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingdragon/pseuds/shippingdragon
Summary: Sadstuckish VrisKan fic I wrote. I hope you all like it.





	Not 8roken, Just 8ent

Kanaya dragged the silver blade across her inner thigh, creating yet another jade-colored line. It trickled down, over the other ones she had made. She didn't know entirely why she was doing this. All she knew was it at least let her feel something in the ever-growing void she had once called her soul. It may have been also caused by Rose ending their relationship, to leave her for the Harley women.

The wounds began to sting, as she let out a soft hiss. It hurt, but damn, did she believe it to be worth it. 

She jumped from her thoughts as she heard a familiar spidery voice. "Kanayaaaaaaaa, where are you?" 

She felt herself wince. God, not her, anyone but her. She quickly pulled the fabric of her red skirt down, and hid the sewing scissors just as the Serket entered. Luckily, the other girl didn't catch a glimpse of the jade streaks across her leg. "Hello, Vriska. I wasn't expecting you," she sighed, irritable jade eyes looking up to meet cobalt.

"What's been with you Maryam? Are you still broken hearted over the Lalonde chick?" She sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch her nose. "I knew she was a bitch from the start." 

Kanaya stayed silent, choosing to stare down at her own hands, instead of fighting with the defiant cobalt-blood. She began to pick at the nail polish on her fingernails, a habit of hers that she couldn't seem to break, no matter how hard she tried. 

"Like, all she ever seemed to think of was herself. It wasn't even like she cared that you didn't like when she was addicted to human alcohol." Her voice seemed to be laced with venom towards said woman. "It was almost if she didn't even care about you."

Kanaya clenched the fabric of her skirt tightly, a bubble of anger growing in her chest. She did her best to keep herself calm, biting into her bottom lip. 

Vriska didn't stop there. "And don't even get me started about her weird flirting with the weird-ass white text guy-" She was about to continue, but Kanaya standing up cut her short.

Kanaya glared up at her, eyes flaming. "Rose was the only one who thought of herself? You're sitting here telling me how you feel, without taking any input I've put in before! For your information, Rose treated me quite well! It's not entirely her fault she wasn't in the right mind after her human lusus died! You, Vriska Serket, are the one that only thinks of yourself here." She growled out every word as she spoke. She then fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands.

Vriska tried to comfort her, but stopped when she saw the jade stain slowly forming on Kanaya's skirt. "Kanaya, stop crying and lift your skirt." Her tone was dead cold.

Kanaya quickly slipped away from her, pulling her knees to her chest. "No." During the quick motion, however, she knocked the bloody sewing scissors out of their hiding place. 

Vriska's eyes darted to them and narrowed. She turned her attention back to the rainbowdrinker. "Do it now, or I'll do it my damn self." She had a slight growl in her tone.

Kanaya looked down, pulling the skirt up to her knees, but no further. She stared at the scissors on the floor, refusing to look up.

The cobalt-blood huffed impatiently, pulling her skirt up completely. She stopped as she saw the jade wounds and looked up at Kanaya. She wrapped her arms around her waist, letting the fabric fall back down. "Uuugh, Kanaya, before you try something like that come and talk to me. I'm sorry for being a prick about your break up. Look, how can I make it up to you? I don't want you to stop talking to me again..." 

Jade eyes looked up to meet cobalt ones as Kanaya looked back at her and smiled softly. "I wouldn't mind designing some new outfits for you."

She smiled back. "Alright- but no poofy shit." she quickly added.

Kanaya's smile widened into a grin. "Of course."


End file.
